


Jilted

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Chris Redfield, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon get what he wants the only way he knows how- by pissing off Chris(Based on a prompt from my curiouscat)
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine (Implied), Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	Jilted

Sharing a hotel room was a terrible idea. Putting them in the same space at all was ill-advised. 

"I'm surprised you didn't use all the hot water."

"Says the long-haired princess." Chris snapped. He finished towelling off his hair, getting a fresh shirt and pants from the clothing the government had supplied for them.

"And you're supposed to be prince charming?" Leon rolled his eyes. "As if. You're such a jackass."

"Agent Kennedy, I don't believe it's an exaggeration when I say that you are the king of all jackasses." Chris pointedly ignored the glare he received. "It took a gatling gun and a kidnapped scientist to get you out of the bottle. Civilian lives were at stake, and you were happy to stay at home warring with your liver."

"I was supposed to be on vacation, do you know how many-"

"I don't _care_ , Leon." Chris took a step towards him, clothes forgotten. "This is our job. We fight the shit that no one else wants to. It's what we signed up for."

" _You_ signed up for!" Leon got up, coming toe to toe with Chris. "I didn't have a choice! What do you want, Chris? You want me to smile every time I go into a warzone? Do a little jig?"

"I don't know, what do _you_ want, Leon?" He leaned in. There was a long beat of silence, filled only with their erratic breathing and the sound of their anger feeding off of each other like an ouroboros. 

"I want you to fuck me."

"Are you insane?" Chris asked. "Why the hell would I want-"

"Pretend I'm Jill. Keep your eyes closed the whole time. I don't care." Leon hissed. "But I want you to fuck me. I want you to ruin me, put me in my place. If you have the balls for it. Maybe you don't, and I'll go find someone else-"

"No." Chris nearly flung Leon back onto the bed, watching him gasp in surprise. "Strip. Now." He ordered. To his satisfaction, the command was obeyed, clothes falling on the floor in a messy heap. Chris stepped out of his boxers, climbing on the bed. One hand grabbed Leon's chin, holding his head still as two of his fingers pressed into the wet heat of his mouth. 

"Aah." Leon moaned around them, closing his eyes and sucking dutifully. Chris only let him play for a minute before withdrawing. 

"On your stomach. Now." He snapped. Leon rolled over, spreading his legs obscenely. Chris pressed both fingers into him sharply, earning another gasp.

"Just as loose as I expected." He snarled. He scissored them wide, listening to the broken noises Leon was attempting to muffle. His thighs were shaking, from arousal or pain, Chris couldn't tell. 

"Wait!" Leon cried out, finally finding his voice. He reached for the drawer beside the bed. Chris slapped his hand away, opening it himself. He pulled out a bottle of lube, snorting.

"You planned this?" He asked. The sly smirk Leon offered him made his blood rise again. He slicked himself up before pushing and pulling until his prize was just where he wanted him to be. This wasn't love or a friends with benefits situation. They hated each other, and this was the best way to take their frustrations out, which meant he didn't have to wait until Leon was used to the girth of his cock before he started pounding into him. 

"Fuck!" Leon clawed at the mattress, simultaneously pulling away and pushing back for more. He reached behind him, trying to grab at Chris's hands. They were tight as iron, intending to bruise. He whimpered when both of his wrists were seized and pinned to the small of his back.

"You asked for this." Chris reminded him, slamming into him brutally. "So you'll take what I give you." His free hand pulled Leon's hips up further, forcing him to prop himself up on his knees and stick his ass in the air. Without the stability of being on his stomach, every thrust shoved his face into the sheets. He was crying, an involuntary reaction to the rough treatment. It was exactly what he wanted. 

"Whore." Chris spat out. He slapped Leon on the ass, hitting his right flank and then the left. He tightened wonderfully at the pain, and the captain nearly blew his load then and there. He wanted to play more, however, wanted to make sure that Leon knew exactly where he belonged. He reached beneath the writhing man, closing his hand around his erect cock. 

"See?" He hissed. "You love this. You'd probably cum just from me fucking you, huh? Doesn't even matter if I hit your prostate, I could use you as a cum dump, and you'd get off from the depravity of it. That's what you are, isn't it? A cum dump."

Leon moaned, rocking his hips between Chris' cock and hand. He sobbed something into the mattress. Chris took a handful of his hair, pulling him up.

"What was that?"

"H-Harder." Leon begged. He nearly screamed when Chris granted his request. The hand holding his wrists disappeared, and he was tipped backwards to lay over a broad shoulder. All of his weight was supported in Chris' lap, and it was used as leverage to bounce him on that wonderfully thick cock. Even after a few minutes, it still burned going in, and the discomfort made him whimper all the louder. He needed this, he'd asked for this. He'd endure. 

"Fuckin' hell, Kennedy." Chris hissed, biting down just above an old scar on Leon's shoulder. He'd heard the story from Claire, he knew what it was from. That didn't change how sensitive the tissue was, and didn't stop Leon from moaning when sharp teeth scraped the edge of it. 

"You're gonna be so bruised up, everyone will know you got dicked. And you _still_ want it harder. The fuck is wrong with you, kid?" 

"Ch-Chris." Leon managed to grab onto one of his arms, his nails digging in to stop him from being jerked around so much. Chris imagined he was punching the air out of Leon's lungs with every thrust, and that was why he was at a loss for words. 

"Should do this more often." He growled. He stopped, pulling away. Leon turned tear-filled eyes to look at him, confused. A hard shove had him sprawled back on the sheets, legs akimbo. Chris grabbed his ankles, pulling him backwards. He pushed back in, sighing quietly at the heat. "Would you like that?" He asked. "If I made you my personal bitch? I could have you transferred to the BSAA. Keep you under my desk like a dog. The only mission you'll ever have is keeping my dick warm." 

Leon couldn't respond, face-down on the bedding as he was. His normally pristine hair was mussed and matted, sticking out at all angles. Chris smirked at the sight. He pushed Leon's knees up towards his chest, folding him nearly in half beneath him. 

"This is a good look for you. What's the phrase, face down, ass up?"

"Fuck you." Leon managed to get out. He regretted it immediately, caterwauling when Chris ground into him as deep as he could. 

"No, fuck _you_." He resumed his brutal pace, grunting. "Maybe after this you'll stop being so uppity. But I doubt it." He admired the way Leon's hips and ass were flushing, turning a bright red from the abuse. He was sure his fingers would leave bruises, so he tightened them further, going so far as to grope and squeeze wherever he could reach. He didn't want Leon to forget this anytime soon. 

The constant moaning and whimpering was beginning to get to him. His previous partners had never been this vocal. Without hesitation, he came inside of Leon, rolling his hips a few times to make sure he got every last drop. 

Although still angry, he was gentle when he pulled out. His clothes were still on the floor, and he dressed in a hurry, not wanting to acknowledge what he'd done just yet. Outside the hotel room, he lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out through his teeth. Leon had goaded him into that. They'd both wanted it, sure, but that little minx had played him like a fiddle. He flicked the filter angrily, watching the ash float down onto the sidewalk. So help him, if he ever had to call on Leon for help again...

"Pretend I'm Jill", he'd said. Bastard. Chris exhaled another cloud of smoke. That was Kennedy's strength, pushing buttons until he got what he wanted. And he'd fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker. He stubbed the rest of the cigarette out, all too aware that barely smoking it was a waste of money. Taking a deep breath, he headed back inside. The sight in front of him made all the arousal and angry lust roar back to life in his stomach.

Leon was on his back, touching himself, one hand on his weeping cock, and the other pressing on the fingerprint-shaped bruises on his hips and thighs. His eyes were glassy, face streaked with tears and drool, and his cheeks were flushed a deep red. When he saw Chris, he moaned and let his legs fall open, showing the way cum dribbled out of his hole and onto the sheets. 

"Chris." His voice was needy. "Chris. Chris."

"That's all you can say?" He snapped. He came over, using his fingers to push cum back into him. Leon moaned louder at the touch, throwing his head back. He ground himself down on the intruding fingers, growing more desperate. "Gonna cum from fucking yourself on my hand?" Chris asked. Leon nodded blindly. He cried out when he found an especially deep bruise, poking at it relentlessly.

"Chris!" He gasped out.

"Cum." He ordered, crooking his fingers upwards. He'd made a blind guess, but seemed to have done well. Leon arched his back, mouth open in a silent scream as he came. Chris watched him writhe, shaking from the aftershocks. When his back touched the sheets again, he groaned.

"That was good."

"You're disgusting." Chris wiped his fingers on Leon's thigh. "Go get cleaned up."

"Are you sure you don't want seconds?"

"I don't think you'll survive _seconds_ if you piss me off like that again." He threatened.

"That's the fun part." Leon licked a bit of cum off one of his fingers. "You're much hotter when you're angry."

"And you're much hotter when the only thing you can say is my name."

"Oh?" He perked up. "You think I'm hot?"

"Only when your mouth is occupied." Chris snorted, moving to the other bed.

"You can occupy my mouth whenever you want, Redfield."

"Shut the hell up, Kennedy."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair
> 
> curiouscat.me/locusdesperatus


End file.
